Cable gland assemblies are used for terminating cable in hazardous and nonhazardous environments. Specifically, cable gland assemblies generally provides a means for terminating cables, such as armored cables, at junctions boxes, control centers, panel boards, enclosures, and the like. Typical cable gland assemblies provide a seal around the conductors of the cable, mechanical retention of the cable therein, electrical continuity via the termination of the cable, and aim to protect the cable. Additionally, typical cable gland assemblies may be assembled from several components. At various times, the cable assembly may need to be disassembled and/or reassembled. During disassembly, the numerous components of a conventional cable gland may come apart, including those that do not need to separate for purposes of the disassembly. This makes disassembly and reassembly of the cable gland assembly more complex, time consuming, and error-prone. Additionally, environmental debris may enter the cable gland from mating points of certain components as conventional cable gland assemblies may not provide a robust enough seal between certain components. This may lead to degradation of the cable and/or conductor, and reduce the quality of the cable gland.